Chink in the Armour
by SheWhomLaughsLast
Summary: Oneshots: Latest story: After the incident, Nina loses her role as Swan Queen and is desperate to leave. Lily's not about to let her go without a fight, buried problems are uncovered that push Lily to her limit. Can they save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this movie in theatres with my mother (awkwardness ensued a little bit) and my sister and her friend and fell in love with it. Then my mom bought the DVD and I watched it with two of my friends…big mistake. I ended up having to explain the entire movie to them and the symbolism of everything…sigh**

**I looked for a section on FF for Black Swan right after I saw it the first time and got squat. But TADA! Here it is! So I figured I'd post something.**

**So, without further ranting, enjoy.**

Falling Perfection

The falling...it seemed like it took forever. A blissful forever. As I leapt from the platform and fell back onto the mattress...I was floating like a feather in the soft summer breeze. Everything was glowing around me...everything was just so...so...

Perfect.

I was perfect.

Even as I felt my life soaking the White Swan costume, turning it a brilliant shade of crimson, I was finally perfect. The entire world could see that Nina Sayers as flawless. That Nina Sayers was the first to be both the White and the Black Swan. That I could be what Tomas wanted, I could be seductive but innocent. But what he thought of me was of no importance anymore. Love was not what he had for me, only the need to conquer territory untouched by anyone. I was only a temporary replacement, as Beth was or whom ever had been before her. But she couldn't handle being replaced, She wouldn't preform her final ballet. And whether or not what I saw in her hospital room was reality or a dilution...she was right. She was nothing. She was broken, driven by a deep, dark lust that controlled her and everything she did. But I...I was in control.

I was perfect.

The faces that looked down at me so horrified so...shocked...they didn't care about me. But the goo that seeped across my skin slowly like a slug...the wet, sticky blood that swelled out and over her fingers as they pressed down on the wound, the injury I'd given to myself thinking I'd killed the brunette try desperately to stop the bleeding and save me...I felt nothing from it. No pain...no tenderness...nothing.

Nothing but the sweet bliss of floating, the warm lights that bathed my dampening skin.

Every desperate shift of her hands only sent me higher into the glowing embrace. Tomas' face returned to block the light again, quickly replaced by Lily's as she hover him and yelled a muted insult at him...or an order...I couldn't be sure which. But that didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Not the disappointment I had been to my mother, not how abused I was by everyone else in the company, not even how good it felt to be the Swan Queen. I was unwanted until I was unattainable. No one wanted me until no one could have me.

I was lifeless until my final moments…

None of it matters anymore.

I was perfect.

"Nina" I heard Lily's voice muffled like my ears were full of water. Her face was glimmering with tears, out of shock...out of loss of what we could've been to each other, the friendship we could've had, or the fear redness that coated her skin I couldn't be sure. "Nina why did you...you didn't have to... oh Nina..." why she was showing so much care for me wasn't clear either. She lifted my head and placed it in her lap, gently smoothing her hands over my hair.

"I felt it..." the words seemed to shove from my lips on their own and float slowly skywards "I was perfect..." the lights began to shine so bright that they flooded my vision in a strangely comforting way. Lily disappeared from my sight as her soft lips touched my forehead before whispering in my ear. I felt the lightest touches of feathers against my skin as the world around me faded into nothingness.

"You were perfect...always perfect."

**Remember Kids: Every time you write a review a Zombie Unicorn Zebra gets its wings.**


	2. Chink in the Armour

**I don't even know how to describe this one…it just sorta happened. AU set after Nina's recovery from the whole stabbed with glass scene. Whether or not it's a continuation of the first story is completely up to you. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Chink in the Armour**

I shoved open the door of her apartment, unlocking the door with the key she gave me. I heard the ruffling of packing clothes in her bedroom. "Nina! What the hell was that all about back at the company? I thought you and I were cool!" She didn't look up at me as she shoved her clothes in her duffle bag. "Nina! What the fuck is going on with you?" She straightened up suddenly, one hand flattened over her forehead and a flustered look on her face. She started pacing across the length of the room and stopped at her closet, sweeping everything out of the closet and throwing it on the bed. A certain article of clothing landed at my feet. I bent over a lifted it slowly, unable to stop the affectionate smirk that plastered itself on my face. "I remember when you wore this..." I murmured almost to myself. It had been our first actual date. She'd worn the simple, red cocktail dress to the restaurant I took her to. After I dropped two big ones on the lobster and crab, I drove her home. I leaned in just to give her a simple peck goodbye and she pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and we just stood there, holding each other long after the kissing had stopped.

She didn't acknowledge my comment.

"Fuck Nina!" I threw the dress on the bed. "Would you fucking talk to me? I mean Jesus!"

"What do you want me to say, Lily?" she demanded, looking me dead in the eye. "I lost my role, you know? I lost the one thing that made me feel special, the one thing I had to live for and now it's gone. My mother won't stop calling me after you barred her from my hospital room and you…"

"What? 'You' what, Nina?" she was quiet for a second before resuming packing. I threw my purse to the ground next. "Nina!"

"We both know why you're here, Lily!" she howled with such emotion it made me stagger back like a sucker punch. "You're here because you think little psychotic Nina is going to try and off herself again!" She plopped down on the bed, putting her head in her hands like saying that had used all the energy in her body. I just blinked once, twice and again. She thought…she thought I was only here because she was still kind of on suicide watch? "Is that why you're here?" tears choked her voice "Are you here because you think I tried to kill myself because of you? You're trying to repent or something?" Her sobs killed me. But the fact that she thought that I was with her just because of the incident a month or so ago…it was like she threw a grenade at me. I felt my own tears sting my eyes.

"Repent? Repent for what, Nina?" I blinked but didn't rub the salty drops away. "Nina, I love you. There is NOTHING for me to apologise for or make up to you!" I walked around to face her, full blow bawling like a baby. She kept her head in her hands. "I love YOU Nina Sayers." I dropped down on my knees in front of her, resting my hands on her legs. "I don't know how many times I have to say it until you'll believe me, but I'll keep going until I lose my voice, then I'll write it out. And when I run out of paper I learn to say it in sign language." I bowed my head for a second, allowing the tears to run out of my eyes so I could see clearly. "Because you are the earth and the sun and the moon to me Nina, nothing you say or do will ever, EVER change that." I reached up and pulled her hands from her face, her eyes were red and puffy, she looked surprised to see my face probably matched her own. "Please Nina, please, please don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do if you disappear." I bowed my head and pressed the back of her fingers to my forehead. She didn't say anything for a long time. I sniffled and felt my body shaking as I let all my emotions run free. "Oh god Nina, Nina please." I wrapped my arms around her suddenly. "Please don't go. I need you so much. I'll be a better girlfriend, I'll back off if you want me to, I'll get closer to you if you want, and I'll kick a fucking asteroid out of the atmosphere and save the entire shitty fucking planet!" I buried my face into her stomach, her body folding over mine in an attempt to sooth my ragged sobs.

I'd never cried like this in my entire life. Not even when I was little. I would just beat the living daylights out of whoever pissed me off or glared at everyone if I scraped my knee. I was born tough as nails and had been since forever. But this ballerina had cut through my castle walls as easily as a knife through butter. She cracked me open and let some deeper part of me out. Begging wasn't something I did either; usually I was the one who was BEING begged to stay. I moved my head to her hip, curling more of my body into her awkward embrace. I just needed to be held. I needed to know that she cared about me. I needed her to know I care about her. That I loved her more than anything. She pulled her fingers through my rain knotted hair and whispered quiet promises to me, they sounded forced, hollow even, but they were enough to make me calm down.

Sitting back on my heels slowly, I keep my eyes on the ground. They stung and itched while my nose felt like someone had shoved ten thousand boxes of tissues up my nostrils. Nina's eyes searched my face; I could feel her gaze tracing over my features carefully. "I've never seen you cry before…" she whispered, the thick silence around us seemed to vibrate and force us to stay quiet, to preserve the peace. I looked up at her slowly, hesitantly, afraid of what I might see. If I'd see awkwardness, discomfort or revolution. Instead her eyes were soft, kind.

Loving.

I leaned towards her, pressing my lips gently to hers and brushed her cheek gently with the back of my fingers. Hers cupped my face as we rested our foreheads together. "Please don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
